


To Fly

by TWriter



Series: To Fall or To Fly [12]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Father Son Relationships, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, references to past suicide attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWriter/pseuds/TWriter
Summary: Now that Dick is back on his feet, he and Bruce talk a bit, he ponders a lot, and makes a choice.





	

Dick found himself in a situation both familiar and unknown. 

A few days before he had been allowed by the ever-vigilant Alfred to rest in his bedroom. The constant battle of wills between the butler and his injured charge was familiar to all involved as Dick struggled to remain in his bed. But the flock of birds surrounding him at all times was surprising.

Jason, Tim, and Damian were not uncaring, of course. They all cared in different ways, even if they were horrible at showing it. And while the moments that filled the past few days still didn’t overflow with declarations of brotherly love, it was the little things that simultaneously threw Dick off and helped him heal. The unspoken truce between his youngest brothers emptied the Manor of the shouts and chaos that once filled it, allowing a peaceful silence to permeate the home. And while Dick didn’t necessarily miss it, he wasn’t quite sure it was home without it.

A week after Dick was allowed to be left to his own devices (well, supposedly; Dick didn’t even try to fool himself that he wasn’t under surveillance to prevent a second attempt), Bruce found him in the Cave, looking at the various suits that lined the walls. 

“Reminiscing?” asked Bruce, laying a hand on his eldest son’s shoulder.

“Kind of. More like…wondering.” 

“About?”

Dick didn’t answer, allowing the silence to grow. He wasn’t sure how to answer.

“Dick, I know I haven’t been the best mentor. I should have seen you spiraling. And my behavior after it happened…”

“Bruce, you already apologized for that,” pointed out Dick.

“Chum, I’ll never not regret that. And I’ve already said this, too, but I want you to feel like you can talk to me. I don’t want you to feel as alone as you did before.”

Dick sighed. “I…I don’t know how to talk about it, Bruce. Jason and I have an understanding, but there is something different about talking about it with you, you know? I don’t mean that I feel like I can’t, but, it’s just…Do you get what I’m saying?”

“I can’t say that I totally get it, but I’m willing to let you take however much time you need. Just promise me you’ll reach out to someone, and accept a father’s worry for the foreseeable future?”

“Deal.” The pair hugged, both aware that there was a long way to go. Dick knew, sooner or later, he would need to talk to Bruce. He figured he could always just show him the videos. 

That wouldn’t be for a long, long while. But eventually, the day would come. Dick had always thought that his hesitation was a sign of cowardice to be overcome. But now, he wondered if it wasn’t a fear of death that he needed to overcome, but a fear of living. 

One day, he hoped to be over the fear. He hoped to look back on this period of his life, knowing that he had beaten it. He hoped for the future he had never considered, the life he had planned to end early on. He hoped for the day he could let go of the crutch he kept through those videos, through the box in his closet. He hoped for the day he could think about his choice and not wonder if he had chosen wrong. 

He hoped for a day where he wouldn’t be choosing between flying and falling, where flying would come as naturally as it did when he was eight years old.

But for now, it was a choice to make every moment of every day. And here, in the arms of the man he had long ago began to consider a father, he chose to fly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part (kinda) of this series. There will be the follow-up bit that has existed on here since before the series started, which I will add as the final piece. This is a bit short, and probably the worst bit of it all, but I needed a bit more resolution before the final part. Thanks to you all for sticking with me through this story, and I hope you all enjoyed it. <3


End file.
